Someone New
by V1nn1e72
Summary: Ahri meets another person who is the same as her. How is this even possible?


"Tell me would you kill, to save one life? Tell me would you kill to prove your right." There was a voice in that room that was as sweet as honey. There were also accompanying sounds coming from that room. I peered around the corner and almost didn't believe what I saw. In the middle of the room was one person and all around him were these strange objects from which were emanating sounds that were accompanying the voice so perfectly. Then I noticed something really peculiar about this room. There would have been about 7 or 8 of these strange objects in this room that some sort of sound was emanating from, but, THERE WAS ONLY ONE PERSON. He had beautiful brown hair that was slightly messed up but in a good way, he was wearing a black overcoat with something else on underneath it but I couldn't make out what, he was a very skinny figure that looked as if a light breeze would knock him down. He had his back to me which was good because I was creeping into the room to get a better look at the mysterious man. "Do you really want me dead or alive to torture for my sins? Do you really want? Do you really want me? Do you really want me dead or alive to live a lie?" I was now standing right behind him and in front of him I noticed a big black object with 4 legs sticking out of it and, at the end that the man was sitting at, a bunch of black and white things that the man was pressing and every time he pressed one a different sound came from the big black beast. In front of it, however, was a mirror and in this I could see myself. So could the man.

"Well?" he asked "Would you?"

"Would I what?" I asked slowly as I was caught off guard by the sudden question. He sighed and turned to face me. While he was turning to face me he put down all of the objects he was holding with his nine tails, which had stop making a sweet sound.

"Would you kill to save a life or to prove you are right?" he said. I could finally see his face and was relieved to see it wasn't anything like Dr Smith's. It had a sort of dark feeling about him that made me feel a little bit weird but a good weird. He kept looking at me with those lovely beautiful green emerald eyes and had the most handsome face.

"Well, I have done it before and I would do it again." I said confidently.

"Yes, you have," he said "but that was when you were a fox. That is a completely different conscience."

"What do you mean a 'completely different conscience?'"

"Well, you only have one tail. That means that you have already taken one soul. That soul would be the soul of the woman's body which your mind now inhabits."

"What the hell are you talking about?!" I screamed at him.

"Look in the mirror." he said while pointing to his left. I did and I was in for quite a shock. I had thick long black hair, I was better built from the gym training but still had the physique of the other woman and had quite large breasts. But I had seen this body and face before. It was the body of the woman. "Right now you are in a human body with the mind of a fox, when you start to take more souls you will start to think more like a human."

"Like that will ever happen." I said. Even if this was not my own body, my mind controlled it. I decided what it would do and no-one else. If my mind gave the command kill, then the body would follow. That is how the system has worked for millions of years with a body and a mind. It wasn't going to stop now.

"I use to be like you." He said. "Nobody could tell me anything. I was thinking the exact same things as well, I've killed before I'll do it again. Then I started to take souls from innocent humans. At first it felt great, like I had killed a pest of the world, but the more I took the more I started to feel like what I was doing was wrong. When I was about to take my tenth soul I just couldn't go through with it. I had already killed 9 other people. Just so I could have a human body. If I had gone through with it then I would have a perfect human body and mind."

"So why didn't you?"

"Well just when I was about to, a little voice inside me started to speak to me. 'Are you sure, this is an innocent person that you do not know, who has never had anything to do with you and you want to kill her. For your own personal well-being. This woman could have a family and a loving set of friends and you want to take that away from them. That is cruel."

"It is only cruel if it is unnecessary. But if something can be gained from it then it was worth it."

"Wrong. The people's lives you will take will be people from different families, different cultures and different backgrounds. All of them had lives and could have had the potential to do something amazing with their lives."

"You're talking as if I get a choice in this!" I snapped eventually,

"You won't know any better. But trust me, eventually, you will. You'll stop listening to every little word Dr Smith says and realise that he is not controlling you. But until then, there is nothing I can do. Oh, by the way, my name is Adriel."


End file.
